Gastronomie Française
by Talim76
Summary: Parce que c'est bien connu : un bon dîner réconcilie tout le monde!


**Salut, tout le monde!**

Bon, c'est la première fois que je poste sur le fandom d'Hetalia alors que ça fait un bout de temps que je suis fan de cette série!

Donc, voila, juste un stupide one-shot sur un thème déjà abordé 1000 fois, mais bon... J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce petit texte que j'en ai pris en l'écrivant!

Sinon, un immense merci à ma chère Leyounette (dont je vous conseille vivement les fics) pour m'avoir fait découvrir ce merveilleux manga et m'avoir rendu (involontairement) accro à ce pairing!

**Voila, bonne lecture!**

France, c'était bien connu, se caractérisait surtout par sa volonté de _toujours_ se montrer supérieur à toutes les autres nations.

Il avait donc voué la plus grande partie de son existence à se perfectionner dans les domaines où il excellait... Ce qui n'incluaient pas seulement les grèves à répétitions ou la maîtrise de toutes les positions sexuelles possibles et imaginables.

Non, si France possédait bien un seul atout qu'aucune nation dans le Monde ne pouvait contester, c'était sans aucun doute ses capacités culinaires.

Depuis des siècles et des siècles, il s'était perfectionné dans l'art délicat et raffiné de la cuisine, au point que certains de ses collègues étaient prêts à s'entretuer pour obtenir de lui une simple invitation à dîner.

Sa notoriété avait rapidement atteint le niveau mondial, et l'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de saliver à la simple mention de ses spécialités :

Coq au vin.

Confit de canard.

Bœuf bourguignon.

Côtelettes d'agneau.

Pot au feu.

Bouillabaisse.

Et tant d'autres délices pour les papilles dont France était si fier. Même les ignares qui osaient critiquer les plus étranges de ses mets, telles que les cuisses de grenouilles ou les huitres, se calmaient généralement dès qu'il leur en proposait une assiette... Cependant, Japon s'obstinait à fuir dès que quelqu'un faisait allusion à ses fameux escargots.

Enfin bref, France avait réussit au fil des années à devenir le numéro un mondial dans le domaine culinaire et personne n'était encore parvenu à lui subtiliser ce titre. Mais ce qui intriguait d'avantage les autres nations, c'était la raison qui avait bien pu pousser cette espèce de pervers complètement dégénéré à se lancer dans l'art de la cuisine.

…

Il n'y avait pourtant pas à chercher loin : il suffisait en réalité de sortir une carte et de jeter un petit coup d'œil vers son voisin du dessus pour éclaircir ce «mystère».

Angleterre

Son ennemi de toujours. Et, par extension, son opposé en la matière. Autant dire que «gastronomie» et «Britannique» étaient antinomiques.

Même en se forçant, aucun pays n'aurait pu le battre sur ce point là. Et Angleterre avait beau prétendre que la chaise de Busby était l'arme la plus terrifiante qu'il possédait, Amérique était prêt à parier que ce n'était pas grand chose comparé à la puissance destructrice de ses scones.

Aussi, avec les années, il était devenu plutôt susceptible lorsque l'on évoquait son rang mondial en qualité de cuisine. Cet amour-propre avait engendré une profonde rancune (et également une jalousie assez mal dissimulée) envers son rival de toujours, qui ne manquait jamais de lui rappeler la différence de réputation entre la cuisine française et la sienne dans le Monde.

Si bien que dès qu'il avait l'occasion de critiquer France sur ce sujet, en particulier lorsque cela concernait le foie gras, il ne se privait pas d'en rajouter une couche, pour la plus grande exaspération de son opposant. Ce qui avait le don d'illuminer ses jours pourtant si grisâtres.

Et ce fut donc une nouvelle bataille franco-anglaise qui débuta, aussi puérile et inutile que toutes les précédentes.

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas par vengeance ou par désir de supériorité que France s'obstinait à rester le premier en gastronomie : car, en dépit de toute sa rancœur et son aversion pour son voisin, Angleterre, ou plutôt son estomac ravagé par des horreurs indescriptibles, avait toujours eu la plus grande difficulté à refuser une invitation de France à dîner... Et n'y était d'ailleurs jamais parvenu.

Il fallait dire que, pour ces occasions, son exubérant voisin n'hésitait pas à mettre les petits plats dans les grands : une table magnifique, les plus belles roses de son jardin réunies dans un vase, des candélabres en argent massif et une multitude de mets tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres, devant lesquels même lui, Angleterre, avait du mal à se retenir de saliver.

Mais ce ne fut, hélas, qu'à la fin de leur premier dîner en tête à tête qu'il réalisa que lorsque France s'était exclamé «A table!» avec un regard affamé en se léchant longuement la lèvre supérieure, il ne faisait en aucun cas allusion au civet de lapin.

**FAIM... Euh, FIN.**


End file.
